oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shark
coins Godsword|action=edit}} update Cooked: Chestplate|action=edit}} update | examine = Raw: I should try Wearing this. Cooked: I'd better be Strong Using this. | weight = 3.0 (Normal), 96.5 (Raging) | destroy = Transform }} Sharks can be fished by members who have level 76 Fishing or higher. They require level 80 Cooking to cook and heal 200 life points each. Sharks are fished with harpoons, but they can also be fished bare-handed which requires a Fishing level of 96, a Strength level of 76, and some completion of Barbarian Training. Raw sharks can be caught at any net/harpoon fishing spots; some locations are the Fishing Guild, Catherby, Burgh de Rott, Rellekka, Jatizso, and north-west of the Elf Camp. Sharks can also be foraged by granite lobsters, a level 74 Summoning familiar. Sharks give 110 Fishing experience per catch and 210 Cooking experience when cooked. Usually, players never stop burning sharks, even while wearing a skillcape; though, at level 94 cooking, they will not burn sharks if they wear Cooking gauntlets. By cooking sharks, players gain ~352 k xp/hour.(5880 xp per load of no burns, 28 fish take about 1 minute to cook, 5880x60=352800 xp per hour) Sharks are among the most popular food for members because they are one of the highest-healing food that can be easily caught in large amounts. There are a few better foods, but these are difficult to obtain in large amounts, making them expensive and rare. Because of this, sharks are widely used for player killing, duelling, and questing. Raw sharks can be offered to the Fremennik spirit Fossegrimen, who will then bless a lyre with two charges to teleport to Rellekka, although it is cheaper to use a bass while wearing the Ring of charos (a). Raw sharks are the tertiary ingredient to make a Bunyip pouch using the Summoning skill. To make a Bunyip a player will need 1 green charm, a raw shark, 110 spirit shards, and level 68 Summoning. An additional Raw Shark may also be caught if the player's Agility level is at least level 76, and the chance of this happening will increase until level 99, similar to that of crafting an additional rune during Runecrafting. Players may occasionally get a big shark while fishing. These can be hung up in a Skill Hall in player-owned houses. Cap'n Arnav Sharks are also visible swimming around Cap'n Arnav's island (locked chest random), players can't see the body of a shark just the fin. All 4 of the sharks have different examine texts: "Selachimorpha.", "Sleek, sinister, silent and shark-shaped.", "Ooh, look, a floating fin." and "Like a dolphin, but considerably less cute." Trivia *Before 2007, the price of sharks was fairly stable at about 1,000 coins each. However, real-world traders and macroers catching sharks brought the price down to as low as 400 coins each in the summer of 2007. In 2008, sharks were around 800 coins each. The popularity of PvP worlds increased the demand for sharks, however, and combined with inflation from drops on PvP worlds, sharks are currently worth around 1,300 coins each. *If you successfully catch a shark, it will say "You catch a shark!" with an exclamation mark at the end instead of a full stop unlike other fish like tuna or swordfish. *Sometimes the price of cooked shark greatly surpasses the price for raw. Due to this, they are commonly used for cooking to make profit. *At 99 Cooking you may burn one out of 50 sharks without using cooking gauntlets. *Sharks are widely assumed to be Bull sharks. This is because players can catch sharks in the Fishing Guild, and the only sharks that can pass through a fresh water canal to get into another body of saltwater is the Bull shark. See also *Fishing *Cooking *Big shark References *Grand Exchange Database - Current price - Raw shark *Grand Exchange Database - Current price - Shark Category:Fish Category:Food